Dezenove anos depois
by 36degrees
Summary: Dezenove anos haviam passado, depois de tanto tempo longe um do outro, o que aconteceria em um reencontro? DH! A fic é boa, leiam e comentem! ;D Não está completa!


A arara venezuelana de plumas lilás soltou um sonoro " Graa " e toda a casa despertou: era hora de todos se arrumarem. Mesmo não sendo costume da família Potter acordar cedo, aquele era um dia especial, o dia em que seu filho do meio entraria para Hogwarts. Por todos os lados voavam peças de roupas, malas e vassouras enquanto Gina exasperava-se tentando garantir que todos os filhos estivessem de banho tomado.

Quando o relógio bateu oito vezes, o desespero tomou conta da casa; se eles não estivessem prontos até oito e meia, perderiam o expresso de Hogwarts.

- Albus, o maldito chapéu, esta ótimo! Agora você, pelo amor de Merlim montar na vassoura com o seu pai?

Albus saiu da frente do grande espelho da sala arrastando os pés, seu nervosismo transparecendo – ainda que a aba do chapéu quase lhe cobrisse a face.

- Pai...

- Que, filho?

- Nada, vamos lá.

Liliam montou na vassoura de Gina enquanto Albus preparava-se para voar com o pai. Tiago havia saído um pouco antes, já que agora tinha sua própria vassoura.

Alçaram vôo os quatro a King's Cross, seguidos de perto por uma coruja de pelugem castanha. Chegando à estação, Harry foi logo encontrando seu melhor amigo e cunhado Rony Weasley.

- Manhã calma, a sua?

- Mais calma impossível – respondeu Harry – e a sua?

- Idem. Olha lá, cara. Aquele ali não é o Malfoy?

Sem precisar olhar duas vezes, Harry confirmou com a cabeça e logo em seguida acenou com a cabeça para o antigo inimigo de escola, voltando-se rapidamente para Rony.

- A cobrinha do Malfoy não puxou nada da mãe. Até a cara de fuinha é que nem a do pai. O que é um grande azar, porque convenhamos, essa Astoria é uma mulher e tanto... só com dinheiro mesmo para ele arrumar uma mulher dessas.

- Hermione, oi! – exclamou Harry, acenando.

Rony virou-se rapidamente, deparando-se com apenas um bruxo chinês que lia um mapa e parecia bastante desorientado.

- Se você não fosse pai dos meus sobrinhos, eu juro...

- Jura o que, amor?

Olhando um pouco mais atrás do bruxo chinês, Rony viu sua estranha e amada esposa com os cabelos mais bagunçados que nunca.

- Não sabia que aparatar causava tanta confusão assim. – brincou com a esposa.

- Aparatar não, mas tentar arrumar dois Weasleys sim.

Vendo a facilidade que seu amigo fechou a cara, Harry não pôde deixar de pensar que seus amigos não haviam mudado nada. Ainda eram os mesmos que conhecera em Hogwarts há mais de vinte anos atrás.

- Mas será o Benedito... – disse Hermione com um olhar perdido – Aquele ali não é o Malfoy e a... qual é o nome da esposa dele mesmo, Rony?

- Ãããããã... não me lembro bem... Agatha, se não me engano.

- Astoria – corrigiu Harry, mal podendo conter o riso. – Astoria Greengrass. Quer dizer, Astoria Malfoy agora.

- É, tanto faz – disse Rony com descaso.

- Ah, oi, Harry, desculpe não ter falado com você.

- Não tem problema, Mione, já estou acostumado – risos

- Cadê a Gina?

- Ela teve que fazer um pouso de emergência, acho que a Líliam estava aprontando alguma.

- Sangue Weasley, Fred ficaria orgulhoso.

- Acho que o pai do Harry,James Potter, também deve ter tido sua participação nisso, Rony.

Harry percebeu que ao longe, Draco Malfoy lançava-lhes um olhar de esguelha enquanto segurava Scorpius pelos ombros junto de si. Estranhamente, Malfoy e a esposa pareciam tratar o menino um tanto quanto cariosamente.

- Harry, eu estou querendo mesmo falar com você tem um tempo.

- Algum problema, Mione?

- Nenhum, eu e o mundo bruxo não estamos correndo nenhum perigo – ironizou.

- Engraçadinha. Então, o que houve?

- Bom, como eu mesmo disse, o mundo bruxo não tem corrido nenhum perigo ultimamente, aliás, faz tempo desde a última vez.

- Concluindo...

- Ah, sim, por isso eu andei pensando que os Aurores não têm tido muito trabalho, certo?

- Prossiga.

- Ai, eu pensei que você poderia me ajudar em um projeto.

- Olha, Mione, eu acho que depois de indenização, assistência social, décimo terceiro e noventa dias de férias por ano, não há mais nada a ser obtido pelos elfos...

- Não, Harry, nada disso! Consegui apoio do Setor de Arte e Cultura para criar uma Biblioteca de Cultura Trouxa.

- É, - respondeu Harry, pensativo – é um projeto bem... grandioso.

- Então? – perguntou Hermione unindo as mãos e piscando os olhos intensamente.

- Cara, aceita, ou eu durmo no sofá por um mês – sussurrou Rony.

- Com essa carinha, que mais parece a do gato de botas do Shrek, ninguém pode recusar, eu aceito.

- Ai, que bom Harry – disse Hermione pulando em seu pescoço.

Movendo os lábios secretamente para o Rony, disse: Acho que alguém não vai dormir hoje.

Rony corou até o último fio de cabelo.

- Mione, com o apoio, você quis dizer renda ou é aí que eu entro?

- Não, não! O ministério vai ajudar financeiramente, e o que faltar nós podemos angariar. Tem sempre algum milionário excêntrico querendo ganhar uma placa de cobre numa biblioteca – respondeu Hermione.

- Duas palavras, camarada: - observou Rony – bruxos islandeses. Bruxos islandeses, meu amigo.

- Scorpius! – disse uma voz feminina. Dizer que ela berrou seria injusto: a voz era firme, seca e fria a ponto de viajar distâncias sem precisar aumentar o tom.

Nesse instante Malfoy surgiu, puxando pelo braço o menino, que se postava, despercebidamente ao lado do grupo.

**************** Algumas semanas depois...****************************

- O que faz aqui, Potter?

- Achei que eu devia agradecer.

- Por tantos anos sem me ver?

- NÃO! Digo... Nós já sabemos que você é o doador anônimo, ou pelo menos era, já que agora foi revelado.

- Entendo. Mas eu não fiz isso por vocês, e sim pela empresa que eu tenho. Alguma coisa com redução de impostos...

- Dedução...

- Que seja. Mais alguma coisa?

Harry deixou que o silêncio se arrastasse entre eles por alguns instantes. Abria a boca, mas não dizia nada. Até que por fim, Draco observou:

- Até que a idéia não é tão ruim. Será um modo de demonstrar as limitações trouxas.

Harry franziu a testa.

- Ta, talvez eles não sejam tão horríveis. Mais alguma coisa, Potter?

- Tem, tem sim – disse Harry aproximando-se de Draco – uma coisa que está entalada faz muitos anos.

- O que? – perguntou o outro chegando mais perto.

Harry aproximou-se, encostando o braço na borda da entrada. Aproximando-se de Draco, perguntou:

- Você não se acha feio demais para Astoria, Malfoy?

O rosto de Draco foi cortado por um tremor que parecia algo entre um riso contido e um lampejo de fúria.

- Boa noite para você, Potter – disse, fechando a porta.

- Boa noite, Draco – respondeu Harry, antes que a porta se batesse.

**********DH**********

- Gina, cheguei!

- Boa noite, Harry. Chegou tarde hoje.

- É que eu tive uma coisa para resolver – disse depositando um beijo na testa de sua esposa, que o recebeu com nenhuma surpresa.

- Alguma coisa importante?

- Não, nada demais – disse dirigindo-se para o quarto.

- Não vai jantar, Harry?

- Estou sem fome. Vou tomar um banho e deitar logo, tenho muito em que pensar.

- E você precisa se deitar para pensar, por acaso? – perguntou Gina rindo enquanto acariciava a nuca de Harry.

- Não é isso, é que estou com sono, amor – disse Harry. Desvencilhou- se gentilmente do afago da mulher e se dirigiu ao quarto.

- Boa noite, Harry – sussurrou Gina para uma cozinha vazia, enquanto olhava distraidamente os copos se ensaboarem na pia.

**********DH*********

Na mansão Malfoy as coisas não eram muito diferentes.

- Chegou cedo hoje, benzinho.

- Pára com isso Astoria. Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto dessas baboseiras.

- Perdão, Sr. Malfoy.

- E tão pouco de deboche – bateu a porta do escritório.

- Novidade – ironizou Astoria bebendo mais um gole de seu conhaque, seguido por um longo trago de um cigarro com fumaça prateada.

******************DH*****************************

Pelos portões de cobre retorcido, uma enxurrada de bruxos e bruxas passava, ansiosa. Das paredes da enorme ante sala pendiam grandes retratos – imóveis – de homens desconhecidos a todos ali. Entre eles um senhor bigodudo de cabelos desgrenhados e com a língua para fora.

- E esse é o maluco que disse que "tudo é relativo"... – Harry ouvia Rony explicar, hesitante, à Rose e Hugo.

Harry não parava de olhar para a porta, como se estivesse esperando alguém.

- Acho que sua adorável esposa não vai gostar de saber que enquanto ela conversa com sua cunhada, seu marido fica esperando desesperadamente alguém entrar por aquela porta – sussurrou uma voz fria em seu ouvido.

- Hmmmm – disse Harry, recuperando-se do susto – Draco, nosso maior patrocinador. Oi.

- O patrocínio é da empresa, repito. E desde quando você me trata por "Draco", Potter?

- Achei que agora que você tem um filho na Grifinória poderíamos nos falar com mais intimidade.

- Não me lembre disso, por favor.

- Ora, faça me o favor, Draco. Achei que você fosse mais maduro do que isso.

- É? E o que mais andou achando que eu fosse?

- ...

- Pff. Com sua licença Potter, tenho assuntos mais importantes para tratar.

- É mesmo?

- Sim.

- Como o que?

- Contatos a fazer, que tal? Empresários, ao contrário de Aurores, têm coisas a fazer.

Harry observou Draco afastar-se rumo à esposa, que rapidamente tirou do ombro o braço que o marido ali repousara. Draco então iniciou uma conversa com um bruxo robusto de maçãs avermelhadas sob o olhar ao mesmo tempo vigilante e despreocupado de Astoria. Esta, ao perceber que era observada por Harry, ergueu sutilmente sua taça de champanhe num brinde silencioso que desconcertou Harry. Algo em seu sorriso estava longe de amigável.

- Harry? – ouviu alguém chamar – Harry? – outra vez – HARRY?

- Ah, oi, Mione, algum problema?

-Não, pelo contrário, melhor do que esperávamos.

- Hum...bom...onde está a Gina?

- Foi obrigada por Líliam a explorar todos os cantos do lugar.

Harry riu.

- Mas se está tudo bem, o que você quer falar comigo, Mione?

- Eu acho que devíamos agradecer ao Malfoy, não? Afinal, se não fosse por ele a biblioteca não estaria assim.

- Errr...claro.

Dito isso, Hermione caminhou em direção ao loiro, que agora se encontrava sozinho, seguida por um Harry contrariado.

- Desculpa interromper, mas Harry, eu e todos os outros colaboradores gostaríamos de agradecê-lo.

- De novo, Potter?

- Como assim " de novo" , Harry? – questionou Hermione.

- Malfoy e eu já nos falamos antes. – Hermione olhou de Harry para Draco desnorteada por uma fração de segundo, concluindo em seguida:

- Eu e a comissão de criação da Biblioteca da Cultura Trouxa agradecemos a sua colaboração.

- A colaboração da Malfoy Poções S/A você quer dizer – Draco corrigiu.

- Ãn, claro – concordou Hermione. – Da Malfoy Poções S/A. Enfim, é isso. Boa tarde. – e virou-se indo em direção ao acervo de cinema com um passo nervoso.

Novamente a sós com Draco, uma idéia brotou de súbito em Harry.

- Sabe, Malfoy, você não me convence dizendo que está fazendo isso pela sua empresa. Em minha opinião, isso é uma baboseira. O que o leva a fazer isso é a vontade que tem de acabar com a imagem que as pessoas têm de você.

- Você acha mesmo isso,_ Harry_?

- Acho.

- Pensei que fosse mais esperto do que isso. Você realmente acha que um dia após dezenove anos eu acordei e pensei: " Quero que gostem de mim e por isso vou ajudar os outros"?

- Bom...

- Continua o mesmo ingênuo de sempre, não mudou nada. Ingênuo e rude.

- Rude? – perguntou Harry sentindo-se irritar.

- Claro. Rude por ter uma idéia infantil dessas. O que eu quero é que minha empresa pare de perder lucros por causa da má-fama do meu nome. Essa onde pró-trouxa tem um bando de seguidores e isso só pode me trazer mais consumidores. Desculpe por estragar seu conto de fadas.

Harry olhou Draco com uma sobrancelha levantada. Via o nervosismo crescer no rosto do outro e disse:

- Acho que me enganei sobre suas intenções, mesmo. Mas você também está mentindo. Eu sei por que está fazendo isso, ou melhor, por quem. Antes eu tinha as minhas dúvidas, mas agora eu tenho certeza.

- Ah é, por quem? – retrucou Draco com uma careta de escárnio – pelo espírito de Dumbledore? Ou...

- Não, por... - Mas foi interrompido por Gina que pedindo licença puxou Harry pelo braço e avisou-lhe que Líliam estava morrendo de sono e era melhor eles irem.

- Vejo que não é hoje que você revelará mais uma de suas idéias absurdas. Pena. Até um dia, Potter.

- Até breve, Malfoy.

Continua....

Bom gente, esse é o primeiro capitulo então por favor, mandem reviews dizem o que acharam e se querem saber o que vai acontecer depois! Review deixa qualquer autora muito feliz. Espero que vocês queiram ver essa daqui feliz XD

Até o próximo capítulo. Beijos


End file.
